


Одуванчики

by lachance



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Drama, Fantastic, Gen, Non-Chronological, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 06:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: Гермошлем захлопнув на ходу.





	Одуванчики

Lay me down in golden dandelions  
'Cause I've been waiting for this moment all my life 

У его брата был идеальный план — покупай бухло на Тау-3, продавай на Алеф-5, купайся в золоте. Развращай местных работяг в стиле сухого закона в южных штатах, открой пару борделей, когда разбогатеешь, накопи достаточно, чтобы отправить младшего брата в колледж. Хорошие мечты. Потом оказалось, что спустя сорок поколений мутаций на Алефе у колонистов нарушена ферментация и этиловый спирт для них — верная смерть.

— Пьянство выкосило треть колонии.  
— Слышала, среди трупов были дети, — Тея пялилась на дорогу. Осколки исследовательских зондов укрывали землю так плотно, что казались полем мутировавших одуванчиков.  
— Да, полно. Наследственная память... скажем, она работает в обе стороны. Кто-то давал детишкам попробовать «почти настоящий напиток с Земли».  
— Вискарь с Тау настаивают на перегное. И ты не хочешь знать, каком.  
— А ты что думаешь, — Алек ее не слышал, кажется, — стоит стакан вискаря смерти?  
— Нет, если он с Тау.

Космопорт, конечно, оказался ржавым куском говна. Полночи они колесили по ангару на ховере, пытаясь найти хоть одно корыто, способное взлететь. Под колесами переливалось ракетное топливо. Надышавшись, она полночи видела во сне поле одуванчиков, как тугие стебли приминаются под спиной, если упасть, раскинув руки. Снился запах зеленого сока — металлическая, водянистая кровь травы, сжатой в кулаке. Снилось старое дерьмо — такое, что пока его не тронешь, оно и не болит вроде бы, и даже работать не мешает, а стоит вспомнить — и ты просто сидишь на переднем сидении дребезжащего ховера, свернувшись полудохлой гусеницей. И раньше доктор Мендес спрашивал бы тебя этим своим ласковым голосом: «Хотите поговорить об этом, сеньорита Грейсон, мы подберем вам курс антидепрессантов, сеньорита Грейсон, вы вернетесь в строй, сеньорита Грейсон». Да пошел ты к черту, Стив, думает она, открывая глаза, пошел ты к черту и свой курс антидепрессантов забери. Если что и лечит — то это работа, хорошая работа с живыми тканями, которые надо заразить металлом, вкачать в них летальную дозу металла, полоний хорошо, но свинец — проверенная временем классика.

— Кто тебя выпустил в строй, Тея.

— Пошел ты к черту, Стив, я ничего полезного не сделаю с больничной койки.

— Тея, у тебя ПТСР.

— Стив, тебе изменяет жена. Не благодари.

Она в строю. Ей некогда думать. Осада космопорта, который еще не был ржавым куском говна, продолжалась две недели, а они все прибывали, эти... инсектоиды. На них полоний не так хорошо работал, как на людей, их никак не удавалось как следует накачать им, тугая хитиновая оболочка сжирала пули и выплевывала пустые поблескивающие металлом пленочки. Тея, говорят ей, у тебя ПТСР. Иди к черту, Стив, привычно отвечает она.

Ей дают отряд, чтобы отбить бочки с ракетным топливом. Ей дают отряд, потому что больше некому.  
Она приводит обратно треть и считает себя героем.  
Ее называют мясником и опасаются.

Ракетное топливо течет под колесами, пока они едут по ангару на ховере, пытаясь найти хоть одно корыто с рабочим радиомаяком, и Тея пялится в собственные отражения в маслянистых лужах. У нее шрам на щеке гноиться начинает. Кажется.

Так вот ее назвали мясником за то, что она спасла топливо и спасла людей, и пришла живой сама. Ей обещают трибунал, как только все закончится. Ей обещают, что ни одно командование операциями она в своей жизни больше не увидит. Она стоит прямая, как струна, пялится прямо перед собой, да, сэр, нет, сэр. Воздух из пробитого гермошлема вырывается с тихим свистом — кажется, она надышалась кислотой, ей нужно в госпиталь. Ей некогда.

Потом на патруле она замечает этого мальчишку, Райдера или как его, снижается к нему на ховере, говорит, что здесь гражданским делать нечего, ударяет прикладом в плечо. А он все заливается, баюкая какую-то бутылку — серьезно, сопли по всему лицу, веки налиты солью так, что лопнут сейчас. И он говорит, что выкосил треть колонии так, как никакие инсектоиды бы не справились. Что с ним делать — черт знает, гражданскими преступлениями Тее заниматься некогда, надо отвести его к генералу Кравеку, пусть разбирается он. А потом этот Райдер поднимает свою бутылку, замотанную в кучу тряпья, делает глубокий глоток и...

Тея попыталась отобрать. Потом вся ее форма воняла спиртом. Райдеру пришлось прострелить голову и грудь, чтобы его труп не смогли использовать... эти.

Потом она продолжила свой патруль.

Ее назвали убийцей. Перешептывались. Называли мясником. Теперь еще и за это.

Потом чертовы сороконожки ушли, оставив их... Такими, здесь. Оборванная связь, сгоревший спутник никому не нужной планеты, космопорт, не переживший бомбежку, старые корыта — гражданские и военные корабли, на которых последним ударом выжгло всю электронику и ловить там больше нечего. Тея жалеет, что не сохранила бутылку Райдера себе. Еще жалеет, что ответила, когда на вакцинации к ней подошел этот щуплый парень, весь в веснушках, заглянул в глаза и прошептал почти: «Вы капитан Грейсон?».

Тея хочет ответить «нет» и «пошел к черту». Она отвечает: «Да».

— Я младший брат Райдера Галахана.

Пошел к черту, пошел к черту, пошел к черту.

— Я знаю, что его похоронили в общей могиле.

Нет, нет, к черту, я не хочу этого слышать, уйди.

— Я хотел просто сказать спасибо.

Что?..

Алек напоминал ей одуванчики. Где-то под корягами, ржавыми листами металла и обломками зондов они умудряются прорастать, хотя на этой каменистой земле ничего не должно расти. Никогда больше. Они допивали что-то на метаноле, что он сам намешал — может, по рецепту брата, черт его знает. Они допивали что-то на метаноле и Алек сказал:

— Знаешь, меня учили инженерному делу. Мама учила. Как думаешь, я смогу собрать передатчик из того, что осталось в порту? Могли бы послать сигнал бедствия, попросить об эвакуации.

— Миль на пять. Электронику выжгло, помнишь?

— А я тихонько.

Он улыбался. Тея пообещала показать ему дорогу в космопорт. Это было по дури. По трезвяку — ни за что бы не согласилась. Алек уверял, что у него все получится, даже когда она снова и снова ему повторяла: «Нет там больше ничего, одни ржавые железки, ты не сделаешь из них передатчик и ни-ку-да не улетишь».

В космопорте было темно, воняло пылью и железом. Перед ангаром с флаерами вся земля была занесена пеплом, а казалось – снегом. Зрелище было то еще. Неплохое напоминание, за что они боролись. Что они тут проиграли. Тея вспоминает, как тащила одного из парней на себе несколько миль. На носилках он сказал, что думал — мясник его там бросит. Ей было не до того, чтобы думать об этом тогда.

Снятся одуванчики. Живые, сочные одуванчики с золотыми головами. Их зеленая кровь и черная, сочная плоть земли. Пахнет так, что ее хочется грызть. Впиваться, пока зубы не выпадут.

Алек прыгает из ховера прямо в лужу ракетного топлива. Тянется к задвижкам, пытается силой открыть дверь флаера. Та, ржавая, едва не падает прямо на него. Он ныряет внутрь, кашляет от пыли, включает фонарик. Тычется в кнопки на приборной панели, как бестолковый щенок в поисках угощения. Тея смотрит на его возню и у нее перед глазами колышутся одуванчики. Целое море желтоголовых одуванчиков. До самого горизонта.


End file.
